gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kull Warrior Suit
='Kull Warrior Suit'= Listed here is the information and detailing of the typical Kull Warrior's suit. 'Armor - 36 EP ''(-09 from removeable) PP '''Helmet - 01 EP ''(27 (-07 from removable) EP if bought separately) *'Assistance Computer (Senses 21):' - 01 PP **'Acute Hearing:' Senses fine details about what the wearer may hear. **'Analytic Sight:' Senses analytic details about what the wearer may see. Examples include mass, density, chemical composition or frequency. **'Assessment:' GM must make hidden insight roll per wearer's target. If successful, GM must tell wearer whether or not each target's attack and defense bonuses are higher, lower or equal to the wearer's. **'Counters Illusion - Holograms:' The wearer is not fooled by hologram type illusions. **'Direction Sense:' Always know where magnetic north is, and can always retrace your path. **'Distance Sense:' Wearer may always determine distances accurately, and automatically. **'Extended Vision:' Wearer may zoom their vision up to 100x normal. **'Improved Aim:' Wearer gains +10 to all close and ranged attacks at targets within 10 feet (xx Meters), and +05 to ranged targets further; if the wearer uses a standard action to aim at the target. **'Infravision:' Wearer may see the infrared light spectrum. **'Microscopic Vision 04:' Wearer may see the atomic structure of matter. **'Precise Attack, Ranged, Concealment:' Wearer may ignore ranged concealment penalties for all but total concealment. **'Precise Attack, Ranged, Cover:' Wearer may ignore ranged concealment penalties for all but total cover. **'Radio:' Wearer may tap into all non-encrypted broadcast around them within sensory range. **'Time Sense:' Wearer may always know what time it is and always time actions and/or events as though they have an accurate stopwatch. **'Tracking 02:' Wearer may track targets with their helmet's sensors while moving at full movement speed. **'Ultra Hearing:' Wearer may detect and tap into high and/or low sounds beyond the normal hearing range. **'Ultra-Vision:' Wearer may see the ultra-violet light spectrum. *'Communications Package''' **'Language Translation Matrix ''(Comprehend 02):' All; Understood by all; Limited: Must have the language on file, or read/ hear the alien word in context for translation **'Communications Radio (Communication 05):' Subtle 01 (Encrypted); Activation: Move *'Menacing Face Plate:' +04 to Intimidation *'Hermetically Sealed''' **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'Breathing Filtration System:' Immunity - Suffocation (All) *'Defenses' **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field 'Breast Plate - 01 EP (26 (-00 from removable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field 'Gauntlet, Left - 38 EP (30 (-08 from removable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field *'Weapons''' **Plasma Repeater *'Advantages' **Improved Grab **Quick Draw, Melee **Quick Draw, Ranged **Takedown 'Gauntlet, Right - 01 EP ''(30 (-08 from removable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field *'Weapons''' **Plasma Repeater *'Advantages' **Improved Grab **Quick Draw, Melee **Quick Draw, Ranged **Takedown 'Boot, Left - 01 EP ''(26 (-07 from removeable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field 'Boot, Right - 01 EP (26 (-07 from removable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field 'Groin Protection - 01 EP (26 (-07 from removable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 20):' 40; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 60):' 120; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):' Only effective vs. energy field 'Body Suit - 01 EP (27 (-07 from removeable) EP If bought separately) *Hermetically Sealed **Environmental Conditions (All) **Disease **Poison *'''Defenses **'Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} ''(Protection 60):' 120; Noticeable: Thick armor plating; Limited: No Effect vs. Non-Kinetic Energy; Limited: Metal darts under 400 KE, and made out of [[Naquadah], Neutronium, and/or Trinium will penetrate the body suit] **'Non-Kinetic Energy Defense {Linked} (Protection 20):' 40; Limited: No Effect vs. Kinetic Energy **'Electromagnetic Screen {Linked} (Immunity - Entrapment):''' Only effective vs. energy field <<<< BACK